


Evanstan-《Blame It On The Video》

by ReginaW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Actor Sebastian Stan, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: PWP，由桃掰木头引发的脑洞！抢占OOC专列头等座
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 9





	Evanstan-《Blame It On The Video》

抢占OOC专列头等座

-Knives Out, anthonymackie, chrishemsworth  
recently added to thier stories, go check it out.  
茶几上的手机响起信息提示音，Sebastian挣扎着从沙发上爬起来用人脸识别解锁屏幕，上述消息出现在锁屏上。

-剧组发动态了？让我看看有没有Chris的美照。

Sebastian兴致勃勃地打开Instagram，却发现只是一张周围插着N把刀的“千刀椅”照片。

-Ugh！没有美照...... 

Sebastian瘫回沙发里，盯着天花板发呆。Chris去到Knives Out剧组已经好几个月了，自己也因为猎鹰于冬兵的剧集拍摄一直没回家。两人已经很久，真的很久没见了。这几天Sebastian终于有了一个短假期，可只是回到了空荡的家里百无聊赖地消磨时间。

-我真的是太无聊了

Sebastian点开了Instagram的探索页面漫无目的地划着，突然一个熟悉的身影从手机屏幕里闪过。他赶忙翻回去点开，发现是Chris之前扮演美国队长时期空手掰木桩的短视频。  
刚开始Sebastian只是感到怀念，不得不说跟Cap演对手戏的日子还是很有趣的。但怀念只用了他了几秒钟的时间，随即他就被视频里Chris惹火的身材吸引住了。Sebastian一遍遍看着，他的注意力先是在Chris突出有型的手臂上，然后随着视频里自己爱人的动作转移到了那饱满的胸肌上。他看着那个像雕塑一样的肌肉线条随着动作起伏，不由得咽了咽口水。视线再向下移，这腹肌、这腰、这屁股......这他妈是人该有的体态吗？Sebastian不禁对自己的记忆有了怀疑，为什么这图上看着比他记忆中的Chris还要诱人......？他逐渐感到自己的下腹有些异样，Sebastian猛地坐起来，自己的脸像是贴了好几个发热贴一样正在急速升温。他，看着自己恋人的性感短视频硬了。啊......真是的，太久没触碰到Chris了，好想......唉，还是得自己解决。

他在将手覆在自己的小兄弟上时停住了，嘴角扬起了一抹有点小邪恶的笑。

Chris这边正在酒店里进行着剧组聚餐，口袋里的手机突然开始疯狂震动。一看到来电显示，Chris就不由自主的笑了起来，并借口离开了聚会到了相对安静的走廊里。  
”Chris......你在干嘛？“  
接起电话，对方有些慵懒的声线传来，Chris怀疑自己是不是有点醉，因为他感觉自己贴着听筒的耳朵感到有些酥麻。  
“电影的镜头基本完成了，所以剧组办了一个小聚餐。你今天怎么有空，不是在和Anthony拍剧集吗？“  
“嗯......放假了，你能给我几分钟吗？去个......哈......没人的地方。“  
Chris听着他的声音，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。  
“Seb，你在干什么？“  
Sebastian从Chris接起电话的那一刻就忍不住手上的动作了，自己恋爱对象的声音实在是太过性感，他甚至怀疑自己会不会因为他的声音就射出来。  
“你听得出来吧......Chris？我想你了。“  
Chris感到自己的呼吸乱了。他的Sebastian正在一边跟他打电话一边自慰。  
“Seb，停下你手上的动作，我得先回房间。“  
“你快点......我忍得好难受......“  
还好聚餐开在酒店里，不然他真不知道自己该上哪里去才不会被人发现。Chris几乎是跑着回到房间，他听过多少次Seb的呻吟、看过多少次他潮红的脸，怎么能不知道Sebastian正处在一个什么样的状态。  
“我今天刷Instagram的时候......看到你以前掰木头的那个视频了......好他妈的辣。“  
Chris轻笑一声，一边回答着Seb一边开始解自己的腰带。  
“而且视频里的你看起来比我记忆里的还要性感。”  
Seb舔了舔嘴唇，有点打趣一般地说道。  
“这就是为什么你会在晚上打电话来，原来是想听着我的声音看着视频phonesex？“  
听筒对面沉默了，只剩下充满欲望的喘息。Chris都能想象得到对方现在是如何咬着自己的下嘴唇，灰绿色的眼睛水汪汪的看着地上。光是想想他就已经觉得燥热难耐了。  
“Seb，把手机开免提。挤一点润滑，我想让你把手伸到你的后庭，不要碰你的前面。想象我是如何用手指在你的那里轻摁打转，你会为了我这样做吗，宝贝？“  
Chris说着，一只手也握上了自己的阴茎。Sebastian没想到一开始Chris就让他去玩弄自己的后面，虽然有些羞耻，但他还是照做了。他想象着自己的后穴正在被Chris的手指触碰着，轻戳后庭。许久未经人事的穴口瑟缩着，Sebastian回想着Chris的动作一点点的打开自己的入口。  
“我把手指伸进了你的入口，它紧紧地嘬着不肯放松。我的手指在你的穴口里抽插，它绞得好紧，放松一点Seb。“  
Chris的话引导着Sebastian的手指在自己的后面进进出出，言语的刺激放大了后面渐生的快感。Sebastian感到自己的腰开始发软，没有被照顾的阴茎胀得有些发疼。  
“Chris......碰一碰我的前面......哈.......“  
“我加上了一根手指继续扩张，另一只手握住了你的阴茎慢慢撸动。噢Seb，你好硬，后面好湿。我不在的时候都没有自己解决吗？“  
Chris一边说着，一边上下撸动着自己坚挺的阴茎。他的话好像就是Sebastian身体的开关，Seb感到自己的后穴变得湿滑，内壁依旧紧紧裹着自己的手指，并且收缩着想要更多。  
“啊......没有，自己做……没有感觉……嗯……Chris，还想要，给我更多......“  
“我又伸进了一根手指，三根手指并排在你的后穴里转着方向抽插。从你泛红的穴口流出了水来，你知道自己已经准备好了。我从床头柜里拿出了按摩棒，套上了套子之后在你的入口前试探。你的穴口吸着它不放，迫不及待的想要把整个都吞进去。“  
Sebastian将手指抽出，后面突然的空虚让他懊恼地呻吟了一声。他着急忙慌的从床头柜里拿出那个没怎么用过的、尺寸和Chris相仿的按摩棒。那是以前他在Chris不在的时候悄悄买的，但事实证明效果并不好，他就再也没用过。  
“我把按摩棒整根插入，开关调到第二档。”  
Sebastian照做了，开关打开的一瞬间，按摩棒开始“嗡嗡”得震动起来。表面的凸起摩擦着自己敏感的内壁，他瞬间感到腿软了。按摩棒的震动刺激他的穴肉一收一缩，酥麻的感觉让他开始止不住的呻吟。  
“哈啊.......Chris，好爽......再多一点，再多......“  
Chris在电话这边有些艰难的隐忍着。不能看到画面，爱人呻吟的声音对他来说就是最大的刺激与最有效的春药。他加速撸动着自己的阴茎，给出了下一步指令。  
“我把按摩棒调到了最大档，然后放开它让它自己在你的后穴里震动，我抚摸着你的后背，嘴唇在你的脖颈上轻轻磨蹭。我好想你，Seb。“  
按摩棒震动的更加激烈，Sebastian的身体也开始微微颤抖。他能感觉到快感在他的体内积累、攀登。他的手放开按摩棒，开始抚摸自己的身体。  
“我的手绕到了你的胸前，我捏住你的乳尖开始揉搓，它很快变硬充血，我知道你喜欢这个。“  
Chris真的希望自己就在现场，他只能想象Sebastian在床上两腿叉开，后穴里插着疯狂震动的按摩棒，一只手撸着阴茎另一只在抚摸自己的全身、玩弄自己的乳头。他开始抑制不住自己的喘息，脑海中画面的冲击力实在是太大，他快坚持不住了。  
“嗯......Chris, 我觉得......我快到了呃......“  
爱人止不住呻吟着，惹得Chris也快要缴械。  
“现在再想想，是哪个我更让你欲火焚身？嗯？”  
“是你……现在的……嗯……Chris…”  
“我加速撸动你的阴茎，另一只手伸进了你的嘴，在你的口腔里搅动。射出来，Seb，为我射。“  
“Chris，哈啊......嗯......“  
Sebastian含住自己的手指，另一只手逐渐增加撸动的速度。  
“Chris....Chris....Chris.....!“  
“Seb…呃......!“  
Sebastian喊着Chris的名字，另一方则闭着眼睛专注的想象自己爱人色情的样子。两人就这样隔着电话同时到达了高潮。

“Chris，你刚刚是在跟一段视频争风吃醋吗？”  
“……我不承认有这种事情。”  
“你最近会回来吗？我假期还有几天......我一个人在家好无聊。“  
“我还得在剧组呆几天，导演说还有几个镜头需要补拍。但我很快就会回去了好吗Seb？“  
“希望你能在我回去工作之前回来，不然又要见不到了。”  
“那我就去剧组探班，总得让你见到我。”  
……  
事后两人你一言我一语迟迟不肯挂电话，最后还是Chris哄着Sebastian他才肯去睡觉。挂下电话之后Chris立刻给导演打了电话，对自己提前离席表示抱歉并确认了补拍计划有没有自己的内容。确认完毕，Chris快速洗了个澡之后打包好行李走出了酒店。

另一头的Sebastian许久没有动作，他一想到明天还得去洗沙发套就感到头大。躺到床上的Sebastian感觉困意袭来，于是在草草擦拭了一下身体之后倒头就睡。

“滴——”  
指纹门锁被打开，Chris蹑手蹑脚的走进屋里，将行李放在门廊处并脱下了鞋子和外套。Chris踮着脚走向卧室，路过客厅看到了留下明显痕迹的沙发，感到一阵脸红。看到床上Sebastian正在熟睡，他走到床边端详Sebastian的睡颜。侧卧的姿势让他下巴的美人沟更加突出，纤长的睫毛偶尔随着眼球的转动而抖一下。Chris悄悄的脱下了自己的衣服钻进了被窝，他的指尖轻轻在Sebastian的身体上游走，一路向下来到了隐秘地带。他的手指在Sebastian的穴口试探着，就像之前他在电话里说的那样；他的嘴唇在Sebastian的脖颈上轻轻磨蹭，就像之前他在电话里说的那样。Sebastian被后面酥麻感和脖子上的热息弄醒，他能闻到Chris的味道、认出到那熟悉的动作、感受到那坚挺正顶着他的屁股。Chris的手指撑开了入口，不久之前的“关心”让它能够直接吞进两指。随着Chris的进入，Sebastian开始扭动自己的腰肢，似是要引着那手指去到更深的、自己的敏感点，但好像成效不太理想。他一边把手背到后面去和那久违的欲望打招呼，一边向Chris索要更多，他的后面已经准备好迎接更大更热的Chris的东西了。  
“Chris……进来……求你…嗯……”  
Chris掰开爱人挺翘的臀瓣，顺着柔软的臀缝把自己的大家伙慢慢插入。  
“Seb，你不知道我有多想你……”  
话语刚落，Chris一个挺身将整根没入Sebastian的后穴。  
“哈啊……！”  
Sebastian一瞬间被顶地说不出话来，Chris却没有给他喘气的机会。他大力抽插着， 囊袋拍打在Sebastian的屁股上发出“啪啪”的声音。Sebastian被他操干地眼角流出了生理泪水，但  
“Chris……Chris……啊……嗯！”  
Chris凑近他的耳边，一边用自己的肉刃研磨Seb的内壁，一边用他极具诱惑力的嗓音说道：  
“想念你的队长了吗，中士？”  
感觉到Sebastian的后穴绞紧，Chris满意地扬了扬嘴角。他以前常跟Sebastian这样玩，Seb会用他有点沙哑的软糯声音喊他“Cap”，这就好像又回到了他们扮演美队冬兵的日子。  
“Cap…”  
Sebastian用手把住Chris的屁股将他猛地带向自己，两人都发出了充满欲望的喘息。他回头衔住Chris的唇，低声道：  
“干我，Cap。”  
“收到，Buck。”  
Chris带着Sebastian在床上变成跪姿，用一只手将他的手反剪到背后，另一只手绕到前面去撸Sebastian冒水的阴茎。他不断加重抽插的力道，巨大的柱体在Sebastian的甬道里来去。Sebastian被顶地说不出话，只能随着Chris的动作沦陷于直冲云霄的快感，他几乎都要被操进床垫里。  
“草……嗯啊……”  
Sebastian嘴里不断溢出不成句的呻吟，史蒂夫逐渐将抽插的速度放慢，但是一点都没有减力。他深入浅出，每次都目的明确的直冲花心。他放开对Sebastian的禁锢，两手开始抚慰爱人的乳尖。Sebastian胸前的两点早已挺立着，Chris的触摸揉捏让Sebastian不住的挺胸迎合。  
“哼嗯…Chris…快点…”  
听到Sebastian欲求的声音，Chris故意放慢了抽插的速度。他缓慢地推进着腰部，让自己的阴茎一寸寸深入，再整根拔出，只留龟头在穴口里戳刺。Sebastian快要被这种半推半就的感觉折磨疯了，他转身把Chris推倒在床上，抬腿跨坐在他身上，然后扶着Chris的阴茎把它塞进自己收缩着的后穴里。Chris突然挺起腰，阴茎一瞬间整根没入。  
“你就喜欢干这个是吧…嗯Chris？”  
Sebastian被刚刚那一下顶得直哼哼，他收紧后穴，紧紧吸着Chris的阴茎。他撑住Chris的胸膛，一下下抬起腰肢再狠狠坐下。阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，快感像电击一样从下体传到两人的四肢百骸。  
“Seb…我爱你…我爱你…”  
Chris嘴里说着告白的话语，下体的动作愈发快速。Sebastian左手抚上Chris的脸，用嘴封住他不停歇的表白，右手快速撸动自己的阴茎。Chris趁机夺回主动权，坐起身来抱住Sebastian。他的攻势愈发迅猛，引得Sebastian大声胡乱地呻吟着，感受着前后快感的夹击。  
“啊…我要射了…嗯啊……Chris……”  
Chris抱紧Sebastian抚摸着他的后背，让两人肢体的接触面积达到最大，瞄准Sebastian的敏感点发狂似的抽插了许多下，然后猛地从他的体内退出。两人一边接吻一边握着对方的阴茎快速撸动，最后一起射在了两人身上。

“Chris！你看看这个视频，你看看。你看看这个胸肌，这个胳膊……啧啧啧。”  
Sebastian一边说着一边拍打Chris的胸和臂膀，对方只能无奈的笑笑然后把他搂得更紧。Sebastian撑着他的胸脯做起来，两眼发亮地说：  
“你现场给我掰一个怎么样？”  
“哦天啊你饶了我吧，”  
Chris把他再次圈进自己的怀抱里，用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的头发。  
“咱们杀青之后第一件事就是去吃了兽堡王！之后几天都一直窝在家里看电影吃奇多！”  
“咱俩还做爱了…不过既然你不行，那就等着你老公我健身归来掰给你看！”  
Sebastian说着还弯起自己的胳膊想要向Chris展示自己“出众”的肱二头肌。  
“宝贝，有没有人跟你说过你装硬汉的时候特别可爱？”  
“？？我难道不是硬汉……唔……Chris！”  
来不及反驳，Chris翻身把Sebastian压在身下，又开始了新一轮的翻云覆雨。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请点一个kudos支持！谢谢！


End file.
